Although there may be differences among individuals, a drunk driving accident is likely to happen when a driver is half-drunk or drunk. As methods of measuring drunkenness, there is a method of measuring the concentration of alcohol within exhaled air during respiration using a breathalyzer equipped with an alcohol sensor and a method of measuring the concentration of alcohol in the blood flow using a laser. Generally, the former method is usually used for cracking down on drunk driving. In this case, when any driver refuses a drunkenness test, the Widmark Equation may be used to estimate a blood alcohol concentration by collecting the blood of the driver with his or her consent.
A technology for determining whether a driver has consumed alcohol and controlled starting device for a vehicle in order to prevent drunk driving is commercialized. Some vehicles to which the technology is applied are already commercially available. Such a technology works by enabling or disabling a vehicle to be started by attaching a detection device equipped with an alcohol sensor to the starting device of the vehicle, this is a field in which much research is being conducted by domestic and foreign automotive manufacturers. These methods use an alcohol sensor and thus may relatively accurately measure a concentration of alcohol. However, in an environment with high humidity and dust, such as an automotive interior environment, the alcohol sensor has a low accuracy and is not entirely usable due to frequent failures. Furthermore, the sensor has a short lifetime. Accordingly, when the sensor is combined to an electronic device, there is an inconvenience of having to repair the electronic device in order to replace the sensor.